


Nel cuore della città grigia

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magari non è una favola, ma un incontro nella città grigia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel cuore della città grigia

**Author's Note:**

> 026\. http://36.media.tumblr.com/1186c1e9a6ab2ab60f9d004400629616/tumblr_o1dd0mhQKY1qlioplo1_500.jpg

La città era grigia e uggiosa: uomini e donne correvano lungo le strade bagnate, vestiti di nero e grigio, maneggiando ombrelli scuri. Le luci dei semafori ed i fari delle macchine sembravano assorbire quella stessa atmosfera tetra, senza colori.

Eccetto per quei due ombrelli rossi che si muovevano ignari nella stessa direzione: sobbalzavano, traballavano, venivano scossi da raffiche di vento e dagli spintoni altrui.

Finché non si scontrarono nel mezzo del marciapiede e sembrò di vedere un fuoco d’artificio colorato: giallo, blu, bianco, turchese, _boom!_

Ed ecco, magari non è una favola, ma un incontro in mezzo alla città grigia.


End file.
